


La niña y la abeja

by The state of dreaming (PruePhantomhive)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allergies, Bees, Fluff, Gen, POV Child, anaphylactic shock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: Abigail tenía seis años de edad la primera vez que se encontró frente a frente con una abeja.





	La niña y la abeja

**Author's Note:**

> El contenido de ésta obra me pertenece en su totalidad y no permito que sea reproducido total o parcialmente sin mi consentimiento.

Abigail Gonzales tenía seis años de edad la primera vez que se encontró frente a frente con una abeja. Ya antes las había visto en libros de colorear y programas para niños, o al menos eso creía, porque el pequeño animal, posado sobre la hoja de uno de los arbustos de la casa de su abuela no estaba sonriendo como en los dibujos que había pintado con sus amigos de la escuela y tampoco parecía regordeta y amistosa. De hecho, no parecía nada, sólo una pelusa diminuta, de color negro y amarillo, con pequeñas alas transparentes.

Era curiosa y sí, era bonita, así que Abigail no lo pensó dos veces antes de cerrar la mano sobre la inofensiva criatura. De inmediato, un dolor punzante penetró su mano, haciéndola gritar y llorar, haciéndola sentir tan mal, que se puso a dar saltos desesperados sobre el pasto, agitando la mano en el aire para intentar mitigar la terrible sensación.

Sus padres, que habían estado tomando un refrigerio en la terraza de la casa, llegaron corriendo. La madre la sujetó en brazos, intentando mantenerla estática y el padre sujetó su mano herida, viendo el aguijón enterrado entre la piel sonrojada y la hinchazón que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

— ¡Ya, ya! —decía la madre, intentando tranquilizarla—. ¡No pasa nada! —pero sí pasaba, porque, pronto, la garganta de la niña se cerró, de tal manera que no pudo seguir respirando en medio de su llanto. Ni gritos y sollozos salieron de ella y sus ojos se desorbitaron con horror al no conseguir aire para sus pulmones necesitados. Su rostro enrojeció con furia y, poco a poco, tomó una tonalidad azulada que se deslizaba peligrosamente al púrpura.

El padre la tomó en brazos y la familia entera corrió al auto para ir al hospital más cercano.

La abeja, tras perder su aguijón, descansaba sobre la hierba pisoteada, destinada a cerrar los ojos para siempre.

—

Seis años después del accidente, Abigail no odiaba a las abejas, pero sí se sentía temerosa de ellas, por lo que había pasado todo el tiempo desde el shock anafiláctico haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlas lejos: nunca iba a los días de campo organizados por su familia —prefería quedarse encerrada en el auto, si era necesario, leyendo un libro o escuchando música mientras los demás se divertían y su madre la miraba con pena desde la distancia— y evitaba a toda costa los alimentos demasiado azucarados —desde el incidente en la cafetería de la escuela, hace dos años, cuando una abeja traviesa decidió meterse a la lata de soda de su mejor amiga y ésta se dio cuenta sólo segundos antes de tomar un trago. Ambas habían gritado, histéricas, cuando la abeja salió de la lata y se paró en los labios de la chica, sin dañarla, pero dándole un susto de muerte—.

Con los audífonos en las orejas, hojeando una revista, Abigail suspiró, apenada: sabía que las abejas no estaban pasando por un buen momento y que lo último que necesitaban era a una torpe humana huyendo aterrorizada de ellas, pero no lo podía evitar. El cerebro tenía mecanismos de defensa tan insulsos como esos y ella no podía hacer nada para contrarrestarlos —de acuerdo, no se había esforzado lo suficiente para lograrlo, tampoco—.

Quizá, en algún momento, cuando fuera más grande, su mente podría abrirse un poco más para hacer a un lado su miedo.

—

Pero la vida suele ser irónica y, ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo si el miedo podía ser superado, no sé… _mañana_ , tal vez?

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

—

Era el mediodía del lunes y su clase de deportes, en vez de ser en la cancha cerrada de la escuela, se trasladó al patio trasero, donde el césped había sido podado recientemente y el olor a hierba cortada y húmeda se elevaba por el aire, haciendo que los niños estornudasen por aquí y por allá en una orquesta de sonidos diferentes. Abigail era una de ellos y su propensión a las alergias hizo que le lloraran los ojos y le escurriera la nariz sin parar, por lo que su profesor la mandó a sentarse en una de las bancas del patio, pues no podía participar en la calistenia y las burlas de los otros niños —entre más estornudos desentonados— comenzaban a crear caos.

Abigail se sentó en la banca, con las manos en las rodillas y la cara ardiéndole por el esfuerzo de respirar. Tuvo que limpiarse el flujo nasal un par de veces con la manga de su chamarra deportiva y parpadear continuamente para alejar las lágrimas.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso, que no escuchó el zumbido acercándose a ella. De la nada, sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho, sobre su playera blanca, y miró hacia abajo. Una abeja, perfecta, pequeña y amarilla, caminaba dando tumbos sobre la tela gruesa que cubría a la niña, que profirió un grito ahogado antes de morderse los labios y contener el aliento, intentando quedarse lo más quieta posible, como si eso pudiera salvarla de un nuevo incidente respiratorio.

La abeja, mientras tanto, caminó en círculos sobre el escudo de la escuela bordado en la playera, pasando del color verde al amarillo como si estos fueran una flor esperando ser polinizada. Se movía de arriba abajo con cada respiración de Abigail, que estaba al borde de un colapso, triturándose la boca con los dientes al borde de hacerla sangrar.

Pero la abeja parecía pacífica y Abigail tenía la impresión de que el animal _ni siquiera sabía_ que estaba parado sobre alguien aterrorizado y, ¿cómo podría saberlo, de todas formas?

Pensó en llamar a la maestra para pedirle ayuda, pero su clase estaba demasiado lejos de ella y realmente no se quería mover, por si eso alebrestaba a la abeja y decidía picarla. Aún recordaba el caos que había vivido en el hospital hace seis años y no estaba ansiosa por pasar por lo mismo.

Con un flujo de adrenalina naciéndole en la boca del estómago y la respiración aún agitada, se puso de pie en cámara lenta y un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la abeja caminó concienzudamente por su pecho, llegando hasta su estómago. Abigail hizo una pausa. Sudando frío, dio un paso tímido sobre el pasto y otro más y uno más detrás de ese.

Caminó hasta un árbol cercano, tomó el dobladillo de su camiseta y la sacudió con fuerza, esperando que la abeja se cayera sobre la hierba, pero ésta no se movió un ápice, lo que hizo que la niña se desesperara y asustara todavía más.

Pensó en golpear a la abeja con la palma de la mano y acabar con el problema, pero se dio cuenta de que esa no era la solución correcta: podría tener el mismo resultado que el evento de hace seis años y la abeja moriría, lo que no era conveniente para nadie.

Intentando tranquilizarse, se inclinó junto a un arbusto y tomó una rama caída y seca. La abeja sólo se dejaba llevar con la corriente, sin percatarse de nada. Abigail acercó la rama a ella y, dócilmente, el pequeño insecto la trepó, sin prisas, y Abigail respiró profundo, aliviada, cuando la criatura por fin estuvo lejos de ella.

Despacio, sin pretender hacerle daño a nadie, la niña bajó la rama hacia el arbusto y la colocó sobre las hojas, donde la abeja decidió caminar hasta una reluciente flor roja. Abigail la observó con la boca ligeramente abierta, jalando aire por los labios hasta que el corazón dejó de latirle con violencia en la garganta. Se irguió y, desde arriba, la abeja pareció dulce y bella y, por un largo instante, la niña sintió una profunda vergüenza por su actitud, aunque sabía que su temor estaba justificado.

Observó a la abeja durante un largo momento hasta que la campana que indicaba el final de la clase sonó y tuvo que unirse al grupo para regresar al interior de la escuela. Una vez en el salón, ocupó su asiento junto a la ventana y observó los arbustos del patio, donde se llevaba a cabo una danza de insectos alados y aves.

Supuso que todo estaba bien ahora: había sido valiente y no se dejó arrastrar por el pánico. Ahora entendía que las cosas sólo tenían la magnitud que uno mismo les daba y se prometió ser más consciente de eso de ahora en adelante.

—

Ella estuvo en el siguiente día de campo dispuesto por su familia, sentada junto al frasco abierto de mermelada, riendo de una broma de su hermano menor. Cuando una abeja se paró sobre una cuchara llena de jalea, _tal vez_ sufrió un ligero sobresalto, pero no huyó. Simplemente la observó atentamente hasta que la abeja obtuvo el azúcar que buscaba y se marchó.

**Author's Note:**

> PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: PruePhantomhive.  
> CANAL DE YOUTUBE: Prudence Hummel.


End file.
